


Fat Tuesday

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, birthday fics, samwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's reaction to a harmless joke aimed at Sean puzzles Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fat Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rakshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/gifts).



> Takes place during principle filming of Lord of the Rings.  
> Written February 7, 2016 as a birthday gift for Rakshi.

Working on such a long shoot, one day seemed much like the other, and as the Lord of the Rings filming continued into the year 2000, specific dates didn't always register, so Sean was surprised when Elijah interrupted their usual lunch conversation on March 8th to declare, "Hey, it's still March 7th back home, so it's still Fat Tuesday." At the puzzled looks from Billy and Dom, Elijah explained, "Fat Tuesday, the day before Ash Wednesday. It's when they celebrate Mardi Gras in New Orleans."

"Why do they call it Fat Tuesday?" Billy asked.

At Elijah's nod, Sean took over. "It was traditionally the day people ate rich, fatty foods in preparation for the fasting they'd begin the next day for Lent."

"Every Tuesday is Fat Tuesday for Astin," Dom joked, pointing at Sean's stomach.

Elijah turned on him, fire in his blue eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Dom! You know Sean had to put on the weight He didn't get to wear a false belly like you."

"It was only a joke, Elijah," Dom said, obviously surprised by Elijah's reaction. Sean got up and walked away, and when Elijah followed him, Dom asked, "What the bloody hell is wrong with him?"

Billy shrugged his shoulders, amazed that Dom couldn't see what was going on, what had been going on for weeks now, and wondered if Sean Astin was as clueless as Dom. The Scot wished he could be happy for Elijah, but saw only heartache ahead for the young star.


End file.
